


Gingerbread

by Prochytes



Category: Fringe, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can choose the starter and the main course. But not the deserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for Fringe to 4x02 “One Night in October” and Hannibal to 1x09 “Trou Normand”. The central metaphor is lifted from Doctor Who “Rise of the Cybermen”. Originally posted on LJ in 2013.

A mirror universe, which had reached an understanding with the FBI. Right. Freddie could not honestly claim she had seen that coming. 

“What’s Freddie Lounds like, on the Other Side?” she asked Agent Dunham, at the celebration after wrapping up the case. 

“One of your X chromosomes wasn’t hungry enough.”

“Freddie Lounds is a _man_?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘is’.” Agent Dunham shifted in her chair. “Forget I spoke. We’re prohibited from talking about counterparts when we have to work cases Over Here. It’s prejudicial. We’ve learned that people don’t always turn out the same way.” 

“A parallel world is a gingerbread house. Seductive, but deceiving.”

“Exactly, Dr. Lecter. No _ragoût_ for me, please. It smells delicious, but taking The Bridge back always makes me kinda queasy.”

“As you wish.”

Dunham stayed cheerful and upbeat until just before they parted at The Bridge, when a sudden, iron grip on her hand made Freddie wince. Dunham bent to whisper in the smaller redhead’s ear.

_Don’t eat it. Don’t_ ever _eat it. And don’t help Crawford fight the dragon._

Freddie was puzzled by this valediction, but soon dismissed it. People had far too great an appetite for fairy-tales. 

FINIS


End file.
